Silly Game
by Ravy-rah
Summary: Even when it comes to a simple game, Robin never says no to a challenge.  'Entry for Kry & Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011.' Rated T for mild language.


_**Author's Note: **Hello All! My name is Ravy-rah. This is my first published fic. Just a little one-shot of RobxStar's first kiss, loosely based on my own first kiss. I'm entering it in Kryalla Orchid (my fanfic hero) and Star of Airdrie's First Kiss Contest, so any and all feedback would be appreciated!_

**Important:** _This fic was written under the assumption that Starfire has already been debriefed on Earthen customs of kissing and finds the idea appealing, thanks to romance movies. I really would like it if people would realize this before telling me that 'Starfire doesn't know about kissing!' I wrote this under the assumption that her friends would have explained it to her and that Starfire seems the type to watch chick flicks._

_Enjoy!_

It was a silly game. What was the point, anyways? It didn't reveal anything overly fascinating, but she found it fun and entertaining, and I never missed an opportunity to make her smile.

It was her turn to ask a question. She got this little mischievous grin on her face and a twinkle in her emerald eyes before asking, "Would you rather give Raven the kiss or give one to me?"

I had been gazing at the curve of her face, the way her red hair wisped against her cheek and the way that her eyelashes fluttered when she blinked. In truth, I wasn't paying much attention to what I was supposed to be doing, which was listening. But when she asked this particular question, I sat up with a jolt.

"Um…what?"

"Would you rather give Raven the kiss or give one to me?"

I was baffled.

"What kind of a question is that?" I grunted, indignant.

She giggled and waited for my response.

See, we were just friends. And it was great. But there were times that I would look into her eyes and my breath would catch and all I would want was to lean forward and feel the sensation of those full lips against mine-

But I never did.

I'm not sure why. Maybe because I'm not used to letting my heart open up, to being vulnerable. Probably because I was scared shitless that by giving her my whole heart, someone like Slade would use her against me and then…there would be nothing. If she were gone, I would be nothing. Empty.

So I couldn't let myself give in to temptation, no matter how, well, _tempting_ it was. And I knew that she probably wanted more. Hell, _I _wanted more. But I couldn't. It would be too dangerous, too risky, too frightening…

So that left us as friends.

Which was frustrating, but still, being Starfire's best friend was amazing, to say the least. It led to the best of times, like movie watching, feeding ducks, just walking and talking by the water…and playing awkward games of Would You Rather while we watched the sunset, which is what we were doing tonight.

"Well you, obviously."

"Why do you say that it is the obvious?"

"You're my BEST friend, Star! Raven..well…Raven's like a sister. That would just be weird."

"And I am not close to you in the sisterly manner? Are best friends not close?"

"It's…it's…different."

"I fail to understand the difference," she murmured, hesitantly, almost hoping that I would declare some sort of passionate love for her.

"Well, too bad. See, explaining the difference between the way you and I relate versus the way Raven and I relate was not the question. In answer to your question, I would rather kiss you than Raven. Now, my tur-"

But she interrupted me with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I see…you would never give the kiss to me!"

"Uh…what?"

"You would NEVER give the kiss to me." It was emphatic, the way she stated this, like it was a fact.

Actually, it sounded more like a challenge than anything else. Coupled with the smirk on her face and the way she tossed her glorious hair, it was like she was _daring_ me to kiss her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, incredulous and confused, but already scheming. Maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt…No, I can't. No matter how much I wish I could. I can't…

But she challenged me. I never turn down a challenge. I mean, being a Batboy, it was never in the cards to say no to a dare.

"Because it is the truth," she stated, before giggling and standing up. The sun had set, and it was time for her nightly flight. I stood up with her, brushed her shoulder with my ungloved hand and murmured, "Have a good flight."

She beamed a smile at me, but I think I saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes as she leapt from the Tower, streaking into the night with a flash of green.

I stood there, watching her soar away until she was a tiny green speck in the sky, wanting more than anything to be able to leap after her and kiss her senseless.

But I couldn't fly. I couldn't soar next to her, hold her hand and watch her be utterly and completely free. With a melancholy sigh, I turned away and headed back to into the Tower to wait for her return.

As I walked down the steps, I decided something. Damn the consequences. What is life if you can't live a little? Starfire taught me that. My beautiful Star...with an infectious laugh, unfailing joy, and a love of life so pure and simple that I couldn't help but fall in love with her…So I waited.

Hours passed. I sat on next to the wall of windows, ungloved, unmasked, just wearing jersey shorts and a t-shirt. I rarely wore civvies, but I wanted her to see me in at most vulnerable, my most relaxed. Besides, none of the others would see me. Cyborg was asleep and Beast Boy and Raven were cloistered in BB's room, and I preferred to _not_ think about what they were doing.

I glanced at the clock again. It was late. _Really_ late, which meant that she would be back soon. I looked back out the window to see a green streak hurtling towards the tower, which meant that I had to hurry- she can fly faster than I can run. Racing up the stairs, I tore out of the door to the roof of the tower and had mere moments to make myself look as though I had been there for hours before she alighted gently upon the roof, her hair beautifully windblown, her face tear-streaked…wait, what? Tears? Whatever for?

I stepped forward, concerned, but she just looked at me, stared into my eyes, a look of wonder on her face.

Oh, right. I wasn't wearing my mask.

I didn't give her a chance to ask questions. Damning all of my inhibitions, I stepped forward, brushed away her tears and placed my hand on the back of her head to draw her face to mine, pressing my lips against hers. It was everything I had ever imagined…and so much more.

She melted against me, winding her hands around my neck as I cupped her face with one hand and placed the other one against the small of her back. She may never have kissed before, but she was _amazing_.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers, memorizing the feel of her breath against my face and the way her arms felt wrapped around me.

She opened her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes, and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I never say no to a challenge, Star," I murmured against her cheek, and she giggled, and I felt it vibrate through my whole body. This was so right, having her pressed against me, just being close. Why hadn't I done this before? Because I'm a dick, that's why.

So I kissed her again, long, slow, gentle and sweet. And she kissed me back, humming a little as she did so, a noise so endearing and adorable that I knew I would do anything to hear it over and over again. I would do anything for her, anything to make her smile.

And the world was perfect, all thanks to a silly game.


End file.
